Apartment Room 218!
by Kei-kei Yuki
Summary: Apartment Room 218, where there lives 3 drop dead gorgeous, rich, famous, and not to forget possessive, males along with a female yaoi obsessed manga writer,- and oh! Did forget to mention that these 3 males are in love with same female? Fem! Naruko!
1. Who the hell is this chick?

**Kei-kei Yuki: Hello everyone, and those of you who by now know who I am! Today I bring to you all my very first fem! Naruto story! Now, I know I have other stories that I have written and have not yet finished or updated, but this is something very important and special to me, since even though I have written fem Naruto stories before, this is my first time every posting one up, and also after a LONG time I have finally gotten back into loving one of my number 1 hit shows, Naruto! Also don't be shock if other crossover anime characters might pop up! If you have read my profile, then you might know who they are going to be!**

**Naruko: Alright lets get this show on the road! Dattebayo!**

**Summary: Apartment Room 218, where there lives 3 drop dead gorgeous, rich, famous, and not to forget possessive, males along with a female yaoi obsessed manga writer,- and oh! Did forget to mention that these 3 males are in love with same female?**

**Pairing: Sasunaru, GaaraNaru, Nejinaru, Itainaru, and Kyuunaru**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 1: Who the hell is that Blonde!?<span>**

Standing outside the doorsteps which laid into almost every fangirl dream fantasy was a girl with bright pink hair that touch her shoulders as she had curls going through it to make her appear more cuter. Taking a deep breath she glance down at her choice of outfit which was a tight fitted sleeveless ruffle pink blouse, a short white skirt with knees length white socks, and a pair of high heels pink expensive shoes, clutching in her hands a pink designer name brand purse.

After checking over the outfit that she took the time to put together, only shopping at the top brand name stores in Konoha City, in hopes of catching her dearest and most cherish idol attention, and hopefully his heart as well since she was the luckiest girl in the world who end up winning a exclusive special date alone with the one and only, Sasuke Uchiha, who is the lead singer of the number one top band, Hebi, causing fangirls all over the world to go hysterical due to his beautiful, rich, silky smooth voice, and his raven Greek god, bad boy looks, and those onyx dark eyes that look as if they could peer inside anybody soul and heart, just thinking about him was about to make the poor girl squeal loudly with joy at this god giving opportunity.

Giving herself a second to calm down she regain her " cute-innocent-good girl" composure, and lightly knock on the door. A couple of seconds later the door open, but it was not who the pink hair girl was expecting as she begin to feel her cheeks flush at sight that was presenting in front of her.

Standing in the open door was none other, than who she believe was Neji Hyuuga, one of Konoha top young actors who is taking the world by storm with his top notch acting skills and gorgeous looks the could rival Sasuke Uchiha. Heck, she herself have about half all of his movies, and television shows that he each is the star in, but that wasn't all that got her blushing, it was the fact that he was halfway dress only wearing a pair of gray slacks, completely bare-chested showing off his well toned six pack abs that drips of water running down it along with chestnut long brown hair as he gave her confuse look, and yet sexy stare.

"Who are you? I don't believe anybody told me we were having guest over today." asked the actor giving the green eyed girl shiver due to his deep sexy voice, before finally answering him.

"O-Oh! I'm Sakura Haruno, and I'm here for Sasuke-kun! I was the one who won the special exclusive date with him." Sakura answer him, not forgetting to smile cutely up at him, thinking of seduce him with her looks, but fail as Neji only nodding before quietly letting her in.

Walking inside she saw just how glamorous, and high class this apartment was, which was more like a penthouse if anything else as to her right was the living area where there seated on the cream color couch was a cute, short, red head, gothic looking boy who was boredly watching some type of bloody horror film, before turning his head over to the two.

"Who's the girl?" asked the attractive gothic bad boy, looking uninterested as the two move inside the room.

"She's the girl who won the surprise date with the Uchiha." Neji simply answer before leaving the two green eyed people alone as a loud scream was heard coming from the wide, huge, plasma screen T.V. as Sakura turn her head away from the screen, hoping that dear Sasuke-kun would arrive any moment.

"Oi! Gaara turn that horror movie off before you give me another nightmare!" Now this gave Sakura quite the shock as the voice she just heard most definitely came from a female as a minute later a short, peach skin tan female with short, spiky, sunny, yellow blonde that barely came to her shoulder appeared in her vision, as she began to take in the bright blue eyes the girl possess.

"Anybody mind telling me who's the chick in the house?" asked the sunny blonde girl who was wearing a loud pair of orange short that show off her long tan legs with a plain black short sleeve shirt.

The first though that pop inside Sakura head was, " _Who the hell is this blonde bimbo who is in **my** Sasuke-kun house!?" _yelled her angry inner self as on the outside she tried to remain calm.

"She's the chick that the Uchiha suppose be taking out on a date." answer the redhead who was name Gaara, who turn the T.V to something else without any gore and heavy amount of blood, or body parts being torn apart.

"Oi, Gaara cut the game on! I'm the mood for a good fight, and don't forget tonight my show is coming on!" Naruko sat down beside Gaara, who once again did what he was told.

"Which show Vassalord or Natsuyasumi ?" asked Gaara.

"No Love Stage, my little cute panda-chan!" Naruko glomp the red head into a hug, squishing his head into her large bust that he seem not to mind.

"Dobe if you don't let him go anytime soon yet, you kill him with all the extra meat you have." Hearing this voice Sakura took her eyes away from the blonde and the redhead, and focus all of her attention to the man of her dreams who stood standing a couple of feet away from her as her eyes almost turn to hearts just by staring at him.

"Oi teme! No one was talking to you, and why didn't you tell your precious wifey here that you had a date tonight!" Scream the blonde which as this Sakura eyes turn cold as turn to glare at the blonde for the words she just said.

"And just when do you become my wife, dobe?" asked her sexy Sasuke-kun with smirk place on his face that made Sakura wanted to faint.

"Well who else cook and clean up this place, and don't forget you love this extra piece of meat!" The blonde, Naruko, emphasize her point by walking over to Sasuke groping her large breast, something which brought envy to Sakura eyes, right in front of his face, and what was with the look her Sasuke-kun was giving this brainless blonde. Oh no! Her Sasuke-kun eyes were suppose to be on her, not this blonde trash.

"Umm, Sasuke-kun I can't wait to see where you will take us for _**our **_date tonight."Sakura smiled cutely, catching her Sasuke-kun attention.

Turning his head towards the pink haired fangirl of his Sasuke look her and down before giving her a reply. "Hn." Lost with the expression he was displaying towards blonde, giving Sakura a bored look.

"Can you at least say something more than "Hn" when a girl is speaking towards you, you freakin teme!" Came the obnoxious voice of the blonde as again her Sasuke-kun eye lit up with emotion as he turn to give her a reply which turn up into a small argument between the two.

Sakura Haruno was not please with this, her Sasuke-kun attention was suppose be on her, telling her how cute and appealing she look in her outfit, and how he couldn't wait to start their date, but instead he was too busy arguing with this blonde idiot that Sakura was beginning to feel jealousy over.

"Now, now, Uchiha that noway to speak to our dear wife like that." said the deep voice of Neji, surprising Sakura even more as he came up behind Naruko and wrapped his arms around her waist, lying his head on top of hers smirking at her dear Sasuke-kun. Why was THE Neji Hyuuga acting towards this way towards some no-name blonde, and why heck is this blonde slut is refer to as wife!? Sakura begin to feel her anger boil, all of her hate pointed towards Naruko.

"Uchiha if you keep being mean to our wife shes going to have to divorce you, something i really don't mind happening." mutter Gaara, who begin to boredly flip through the T.V.

Finally getting tired of this Sakura decided to remind her Sasuke-kun about their date. "Oh Sasuke-kun, shouldn't we leave since we don't want to start our date to late." Sakura kindly remind him as Sasuke glare towards her way, before releasing a sigh.

"Have fun on your date, teme! And bring back some ramen, you mean little bastard!" Naruko quickly pinch his cheek.

"Don't ever pinch my cheeks again. . .," Sasuke turn to stare down at her, breaking Sakura poor little world with his next couple of words, " . . . my dobe of a wife." Leaving out the door with a ghostly pale, defeated fangirl, Sakura who curse Naruko exist thinking, "Just who in the hell was that blonde!?"

**To Be Continued. . . . . .**


	2. My Orange Haired Neighbor!

**Kei-kei Yuki: Hello everyone and welcome to another chapter of Apartment Room 218!**

**Sasuke: Oi! Idiot author when are you going to write some alone time with me and MY Dobe!**

**Neji: Uchiha I believe you have it wrong, she's belong to me, not you.**

**Gaara: You both are wrong she's mine, and mine only. So begin the story already baka author. * Gaara Glares***

**Kei-kei Yuki: H-Hai Gaara-sama!**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

**"My Orange Haired Neighbor!"**

It was just a normal old day in apartment room 218, with the sun out and shining throughout Konoha City, with the street busy with traffic and people, and let us not forget our main heroine of this story, who was by the way causing quite the commotion in the household.

"Alright Sasuke-teme, on the count of three I want you to ravish Neji-kun here as I want you to bite and mark him all over, like if you were his possessive jealous boyfriend, and is mad at him for going out with Fuji-sempai the other day knowing he has a thing for your dear uke, and action!" Naruko yelled out into her orange megaphone sitting down in a chair that was the corner of the room.

"Dobe theres noway in hell am I going to do that, and how many times I must tell that I'm not GAY! And who the hell is Fuji-sempai!?" asked Sasuke, who was currently shirtless due to the thanks of Naruko who ambush him as soon as he step a foot out of the shower, and drag him into her room.

"Naruko-chan, can you please untie me already." Lying down, halfway naked on her bed with his pants unzipped was none other than Neji Hyuuga, who has his arms tied to the post of the bedboard, with his long chestnut brown hair sprawl all over the place.

"Hey you two, no talking back to the director now let take this from the top again, and this time teme show that possessive seme like look, and Neji look more uke like, you already have the hair for one, so try to look more submissive, and action!" Naruko once again yelled into her megaphone.

"Dobe we will not be your yaoi material for your books!" Sasuke glared over at the blue eyed sunny blonde who had her legs cross wearing a pair of sunglasses.

"Sorry to say this, but I for one agree with the Uchiha, and these handcuffs starting to not feel so comfortable anymore, and why am I uke, shouldn't he be the uke, I mean it is in his name Sas-UKE!" replied Neji ignoring the seething glare Sasuke was giving him while Naruko cackle loudly with laughter.

"Hahahaha! I totally forgot about that!" Naruko has tears streaming down her eyes holding her stomach as she continued to laugh.

"Dobe if you keep laughing, than we are getting a divorce." stated Sasuke which was the wrong move since a second later Gaara enter the room holding a sheet of paper and a pen.

"Just sign these papers and your things will be moved out of here by tomorrow." Came the emotionless reply from Gaara.

"And just how in heck did you hear all of that from in there with the T.V turn up so loudly?" Sasuke was now glaring over at Gaara, who was still holding out the paper and pen for Sasuke to signed, before anything else happen, they heard a knock on the door.

" Alright my actors, you all just stay here, and hopefully make-out and have a hot threesome that I could write about." Said Naruko walking out the room to answer the door.

"This is the Uzumaki-and her Yaoi Harem residence, how can we help you?" Naruko announced before opening the door only to see a tall female with bright pixie orange hair, with a scowl plaster on her face as she glare at blonde in front of her.

"Oh! Its strawberry-hime! What brings you here?" asked Naruko before roughly feeling herself shove to the side as the orange head female made her way inside the room and down the hall, before slamming opening a door as Naruko rush after her.

"Oi! Ichigo that calls breaking and entering! I can call the cops on you!" scream Naruko pointing at the female who was named Ichigo as she completely ignore her and continue to rummaging through the closet before finally finding what she was looking for.

"If you need to call the police on anybody, it should yourself since you're obviously broke into our apartment again, and stole my damn shoes!" yelled the angry orange head female, holding a pair of what look to be a expensive name brand, black suede, gold pumps heels boots, that for some reason were buried inside Naruko closet.

"Hey! I might not like heels that much, but those were a cute pair of boots, I will admit!" Naruko raise her hands up in surrender. "So is you and your so call Sugar Daddy/ Baby Daddy going somewhere out special tonight?" Naruko had a teasing fox like grin on her face.

"Yes, but sadly it isn't anywhere fun, since its one of those business party, where all the rich and stuck of bastards of the world come to flaunt their wealth, and young super models wives or lovers around. I really hate those type of parties but I promise Aizen that I will go." explained Ichigo. "Hey, I thought your were suppose be going as well since that red-head, Gaara I believe that was his name, invited you?" asked Ichigo as it took a second for the words to sink in on Naruko, before rushing over to her closet pulling out random outfits.

"Oh Shit I so totally forgot about! I screwed Ichigo, I mean totally screwed! I have nothing to wear!" replied Naruko as she continued to pull clothes from out of her closet which were only a few dresses while the rest were jeans, short pant, and t-shirts.

" Oh Naruko, I just came to remind that the party starts at 8:00 so to be ready around that time." Gaarra walked inside the room, hands shoved inside his pockets as took in all the mess Naruko created.

"O-Oi really, so that give me-"

"About two hours to have everything ready." Ichigo answer for her as Naruko paled for a second before replacing it with a bright sunny smile.

"I can so be ready in two hours! Dattebayo!" Naruko cheered, when she saw a black square package place on her.

"There's something you can wear for tonight sense you totally forgot." replied Gaara calmly walking out the room, leaving a stone shock Naruko and a smirking Ichigo.

"Tch, they so can read you like an open book." smirked Ichigo.

"Ne, Ichigo, can help me get ready for tonight?" asked a pouting teary eyes chibi Naruko, as a chibi Ichigo just stare at her.

" I so feel like to bankai you right now."

"Ichi-chan you're breaking the breaking the fourth wall, and I told you to send me yaoi pictures of Grimmy-chan and Ulquiorra-chan!"

"Like hell if I ever do that, and they're not Gay you freaking yaoi-fangirl!"

**To Be Continued. . . . . .**


	3. A Angry-Yaoi Fan Girl

**Kei-kei Yuki: Hello everyone and welcome to another chapter of Apartment Room 218!**

**Sasuke: Let's get with the chapter alread**

**Neji: Yes, I would like some screen time my Naru-chan!**

**Gaara: Don't you mean my Naru-chan**

**Kei-kei Yuki: Let the story begin!**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

**A Angry Yaoi-Fan Girl!**

Brown eyes were focus on the figure in front of her, as the angry blonde continue to pace the floor, incomplete outrage about this piece of BS she just read.

"I can't believe this! After 15 long years, this is how he decided to end this!" The blonde threw the manga book on the couch.

"Wow, you're really tore up over this." Came a lazy voice, who was sitting down in her chair, with a bored look on her face.

"Of course I am! I mean they been through thick and thin together since the beginning of the story! All those moment that they had together, were cherish amongst the two, and then it ended like this!" exclaim the blonde, stopping to look over at the short, spiky, orange haired female.

"Hmm, I do see your point." said Ichigo, arms folded across her chest.

"Damnit they should've ended up together! That one main couple, I'm okay with, but that other one. . . I mean how do you married a guy who tried the freaking kill you!" yelled the raging blonde.

"A dumb bitch in love." Came the simply reply from Ichigo.

"I mean, I was starting to respect her just a _'tiny bit'_, but then she do this! OH MY GOD! How low can you get! He wasn't even interested in her! We could all tell he was lusting after the gorgeous blonde uke! And why the hell do that little girl look like that nerdy guy from BLEACH!? Somebody got some explaining to do?" Cried out Naruko.

"Mhmm, the ending did felt like it was rush a bit, but hey at least the shy girl got the guy she always admired, and loved, and even had a happy family, so I'm okay with that." replied Ichigo.

"And not only that, how can you be such a dick to your own son, now I know he has to deal with work and all that, but dammit at least reminisce of how you once did the same thing, and not make a big deal about it! And again, how, in the name of the moon, do you married a guy, who tried to FREAKING KILL YOU!" Naruko yelled that last part out so loud, the whole apartment complex heard her.

"Once again, a dumb bitch in love." replied the calm Ichigo.

"I mean, don't get me wrong, I love the author, I mean I just had lunch with him the other day, but this ending, I just can't handle!" said Naruko sitting down on the couch.

"For the first time ever, I'm with you on that, I'm mean I hold a ton of respect for him, but the chapter before the last, was the true ending to me. And can someone please explain how the fat-guy end up with the black-chick, that one happen out of nowhere, and no I do not have a problem with that pairing, their daughter is quite cute." replied Ichigo.

"That one, not even the god himself, Goku, can't answer you that! I'm still trying to put the pieces together, but they're quite cute together! But please tell me, what guy has a kid, and despite this, decide to travel around the world, instead of at home with his child, being a good father, knowing how much crap he went through his own childhood?" asked Naruko as the door of the apartment open up, and in walked a extremely handsome, raven male.

"That type of guy right there." Ichigo pointed to the figure that was walking through door, as he gave her a confuse look.

"Oi, teme, let me ask you something?" asked Naruko.

"What is it dobe?" Sasuke close the door behind him.

"If you had a daughter, would you leave her alone, just to travel around world, to find your _'so-called'_ true self?" Naruko asked her question.

"To be honest, no, because I know how my childhood was like, and I never would want my own child to go through that, I would most likely spoil my child, to make sure that they is always happy, and never once sad or lonely, why do you asked this?" Sasuke walk over to the fuming blonde.

"She just read the finally chapter to one of her favorite manga, and as you can see, is quite pissed off by the way things went down, but really, you should've at least known, that there was going to be no yaoi ending, since it is a Shonen Jump." said Ichigo, sighing when she saw the puppy eyes look Naruko was giving her.

"B-B-But they were meant for each other, did not you watch the anime, or read the manga! For god sake they kiss about two or three times! That had to tell you something!" Sobbed the now crying blonde.

"Well you do have a point about that, and that was the finally last chapter of a legend, that will never be forgotten, well at least will still have the other two, one of them not ending until another decade, or so." Mutter Ichigo as just than the door was slammed open, by none other than a petite like female, with a large bust, and short, messy raven hair, wearing some short denim pants, a red vest, sandals, with a straw-hat on her head.

"Yo Menma!" Shouted the loud anxious female.

"It's Naruko! Believe it!" Yelled the crying blonde, who was being comforted by a stoic Uchiha.

"Oi Strawberry, what's wrong with Menma?" asked the straw-hat wearing female, strolling her way inside the room

"It's Ichigo! How many times do I have to tell you that?!" exclaim Ichigo. " And her, she's upset about her fan favorite yaoi pairing, didn't come true in the end."

"I see. . ." The raven haired female nodded her head seriously before looking over in Ichigo direction. "Oi, whats a yaoi?"

At this Ichigo felt like knocking the raven haired female upside the head, it was really hard to believe at times that she was older than her.

"Nothing you should concern yourself with Luffyko." said Ichigo.

"But you guys know what. . ." Naruko stop crying, and now had a determined like look in her eyes, removing herself from Sasuke.

"The battle might not had ended the way most of us yaoi fan-girls, and boys, may have wished, begged, and prayed for, but there is still one thing, that can still keep ourselves living. . ." Naruko stood up from off the couch.

"And whats that?" asked Ichigo.

" And that is . . . .Fanfiction! And now if you all excuse me, I have a very important person to meet." Naruko started to head towards the door.

"And who is this person, I may ask your meeting dobe?" asked Sasuke, feeling his possessive taking over.

"Who else? I'm about to have a nice_ long_ chat with Kishimoto, I want my damn explanation, about what the heck happen to my yaoi petition! Justice will be serve!" And with that she was out the door.

"There no way, anyone will be able to forget that knucklehead, but I can say this,. . .at least that little shit finally became Hokage at the end, now if that didn't happen, Oh-There were really going to be some_** serious**_ problems." These were Ichigo last words to say, before taking a nice sip of the wine she had in her hands.

**End of Chapter!**


End file.
